Routine Scrapes
by The Girl Who Flys
Summary: Anna's used to falling on her face. Kristoff? Not so much.


_ Prompt request from White Belt Writer: Could I PLEASE see Anna tripping or something and getting a nose bleed and being all "this-happens-all-the-time-I'm-used-to-it" and Kristoff flipping out because over-protectiveness/WHY ARE YOU SO CHILL ABOUT BLOOD GUSHING FROM YOUR NOSE?!_

_Descriptions of blood ahead. You have been warned._

* * *

As a result of being isolated for the majority of her life, Anna has learned to do quite a few things on her own. She can dress herself and do her own hair in braids or the intricate up-do that's often required of her for formal events. She can juggle while balancing on top of _three _chairs at once. She can successfully ride a bike up _and _down the stairs. She's even taught herself to climb like an expert and can easily scale up to the highest rooftop of the castle (something her parents were _not _so thrilled about).

She still has to get Kristoff to teach her how to properly climb a mountain one of these days.

All of these escapades and adventures she had growing up, combined with her clumsiness, were a recipe for disaster. She'd had many a scraped knee, bruised tailbone, and knots on her head. Anna had become so unfazed by all of this that by the time she was ten, she could calmly go find the physician, knock on his door, and hold up her arm in explanation (she'd gotten a rather large gash on it that required fifteen stitches and she was forbidden to cook without supervision ever again).

And even if she wasn't isolated anymore and she finally had her sister back _plus _a true love to boot, accidents would still happen.

Kristoff always came home to the castle around sunset. Anna normally waited impatiently in the courtyard for him but she had been kept by her tutor for longer than usual so she ran to meet him. He was just coming up the stairs when she spotted him, called his name, began to ran toward him…

…and promptly tripped over a rug, landing face first on the floor.

"Anna!" Kristoff sounds frantic and worried and she can both feel and hear his footsteps on the floorboards as he races toward her. "Are you okay?" Gentle hands pull at her shoulders.

"Ahm oh-ke," Anna assures him. Her voice sounds strange to her own ears. She had meant to say _I'm okay. _"Ahm fuhn," she tries again. Why can't she tell Kristoff that's she's okay or fine?

Anna smiled up at Kristoff, happy to see him. Wow, she needed a tissue, her nose felt _very _runny. It was kind of tingly, too.

Kristoff looked at her in horror. Funny…he usually looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen or like she was completely and utterly _nuts._ She really preferred the _most beautiful thing _look but Kristoff was a strange man, after all.

"Your _nose!" _he gasped. Anna felt something strangely warm drip down from her nose. Oh, no, was she seriously running _that much snot out of her nose?_ How _embarrassing! _And in front of her boyfriend, too! Anna hadn't wanted him to know how gross she could be when she was sick until they were _married. _But she hadn't really _felt _sick at all today so it was strange that her nose should be running now.

Anna clapped a hand to her nose, mortified that she was turning into a walking mucus factory. "Ow!" she cried out when a sharp pain went through her nose. Funny, it normally didn't hurt to touch her nose. She pulled her hand away and felt something drip down into her palm. Anna looked down to see bright spots of red splashing down into her palm.

"Oh, lohk at that," Anna said, shrugging. "Muh nohse is bleedink."

"And _broken!_" Oh. Was that was the tingling sensation was? Well, she did have to admit that her nose was starting to hurt a _little _now, but Kristoff's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

Kristoff scooped her up in his arms bridal style and started walking as fast as he dared toward Anna's chambers. "Don't worry," he assured her over and over. She wasn't.

"We'll get this fixed soon." She lived in a castle with easy access to trained medical professionals. Of _course _this would be fixed soon.

"Just hang in there." He was kind of holding on to her. She really didn't have a _choice._

Kristoff kicked open the doors of her bedroom and then again to her bathroom before he set her down on the marble countertop by the sink. Anna finally got a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Well she certainly _was _a sight. But her nose did not look _broken. _It wasn't the least bit crooked. Although the bruising was a little alarming.

Kristoff pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. For some reason, now that he was courting a princess, it was customary for him to have one of these at all times in case Anna was ever in need of one. He balled it up and gently pinched at her nose with the material.

"Hold on to this," Kristoff said, grabbing one of her hands and placing it on top of the handkerchief. Anna complied and pinched like he had been doing. "I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed her forehead quickly and then darted out of the bathroom at full speed.

Anna hummed to herself as she waited for Kristoff to return. This wasn't her first nosebleed and with her track record, it probably wasn't going to be her last. No reason to act all panicked about it.

Kristoff returned barely a few minutes later, panting furiously. "Hey," he wheezed between breaths. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pressed another kiss to her forehead. "The physician is on his way." Kristoff scowled irritably as he looked at the open doorway of the bathroom. "Why isn't he here yet?"

"Kristoff," Anna said, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm _fine_." He still has that panicked look in his eyes and Anna wishes she could kiss away his worries. But most of the bottom half of her face is covered in blood and that's probably a major turn off for him. "Why don't you go change out of your harvesting gear?" Hey! Her voice isn't sounding nearly as funny as it did earlier! The pinching is helping.

"Not until the physician checks you out," Kristoff says stubbornly. Finally the physician comes through the door and he does not look surprised at all to see her like she is.

"Ah, Princess Anna," he says setting down his medical bag on the countertop beside Anna. "Up to your usual antics again, I see." The physician gently takes away the handkerchief for a moment as he turns her head left and right and pokes at her nose a few times.

"It's not broken," the physician says, gently putting the handkerchief back in place. "Just keep pinching to stop the bleeding and I would recommend you ice the bruised area. That shouldn't be too hard between the ice harvester here and your sister." The physician chuckles to himself and leaves the bathroom.

"Wait…that's it?" Kristoff asks incredulously.

"Yep." Anna hopped down from the bathroom counter and walked casually into her bedroom, Kristoff following at her heels.

"You…you fall on your face and _bleed _and all he does is look at you for five seconds and _leaves?!_" Kristoff's sounding annoyed.

"He was not in here for five seconds. It was at _least _thirty five," Anna corrects.

"But-"

"Do you think you could help me adjust these pillows?" Anna interrupts. "I need to be sitting up." Kristoff sighs, but arranges Anna's pillows for her on one side of her bed and pulls back the covers for her. Grinning, Anna sits down on the side of the bed.

"I just-" Kristoff begins again. He stops when he sees Anna leaning down to take off her shoes. Sighing, Kristoff drops to his knees and slips them off for her.

"Thank you!" Anna says. She swings her legs up on to the mattress and takes a moment to settle before Kristoff pulled the covers up and over her. He goes to say something again but is interrupted by a brief knock and Elsa letting herself into the room.

"Oh, no," Elsa says, sighing tiredly. "What is it this time?"

"Nosebleed. Tripped on a rug." Elsa rolls her eyes and conjures up a little ice ball and wraps it up in one of her own handkerchiefs. "Thanks!" Anna presses the ice pack to her nose and sighs in relief.

"I don't get it!" Kristoff says, looking ready to pull out his hair. "You were _bleeding._ You fell on your _face_. That must have hurt and you're just…sitting there! You look like you don't care at all!" Anna hadn't expected him to be this upset about this. Getting injured like this was _routine _for her.

"Didn't it hurt?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged. "I guess it did a _little_."

"There was blood _everywhere_. _Everywhere,_" he repeated just in case Anna hadn't heard him the first time.

"Girls see more blood than boys," Anna said nonchalantly.

_"Anna," _Elsa admonished. This seemed to go over Kristoff's head, fortunately.

"I just…" Kristoff sighed. "I don't _like _seeing you hurt," he admitted quietly. Elsa, sensing the two needed their privacy, left the room.

"Kristoff," Anna said gently. "I'm a klutz. I'm clumsy. I have _no _grace, _no _balance, and the one thing I know how to do best is fall on my face. I have gotten more scrapes, more cuts, more bruises than I can count. I've kept the physician very busy over the years."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kristoff asked grumpily.

_"I'm _the injured one. _You're _supposed to be making _me _feel better," Anna reminds him in a deadpan. "The fact is, accidents happen and I'm used to them. I'm not going to freak out every time I scrape my knee or bump my head. But if you want to freak out on my behalf, I won't stop you. It's kind of nice having someone who worries about me, actually."

Kristoff cracks a tiny smile. "Well you're gonna have me around to worry about you for a long time," he promises. He walks forward and leans down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm gonna change out of my harvesting gear and I'll be right back, okay? I'll keep you company until your nose stops bleeding."

Anna smiles. "That sounds nice."


End file.
